With increasing integration of electronic and electrical devices as well as the tendency of miniaturization, heat dissipation has become a crucial issue. In some cases, the operating temperature of an electronic device directly determines its service life and stability. To maintain the operating temperature of each component of, for instance, an electronic device, within a reasonable range, it is necessary to thermally manage the heat generated within the electronic device, in addition to ensuring that the electronic device is located at an external working environment temperature within a reasonable range. Effective heat dissipation should be achieved, especially for heat-sensitive devices.